2 wings more 2 wings less
by BlackWing5.0
Summary: He's like the flock then again he isn't. Matthew alpha 2.0 is the newest recombinant DNA life-form with an amazing ability with a frightening secret. There is another surprise waiting, it's- whoops no spoilers. No I am not a poet! This is my first story so take it easy on me please…
1. Chapter 1

2 wings less than 7

Prologue

He's like the flock then again he isn't. Matthew (alpha 2.0) is the newest recombinant DNA life-form with an amazing ability with a frightening secret. There is another surprise waiting, it's- whoops no spoilers. No I am not a poet! This is my first story so take it easy on me please… 

Matt's POV

_After angel (this story took place before nevermore, haven't read)_

I can feel it again, the pain of them cutting into me and at the same time healing and looking like the wounds never occurred at all. The funny thing is the needles, blades and different chemical liquids that these 'whitecoats' put into me never hurt as much as their sickeningly 'happy' faces.

I don't think there's anyone else that's like me, except for those other six with the wings . lucky for them they all escaped but one of them came back then left, unfortunately. I thought I'd finally have someone to talk to. Well that idea went out the window heh._ Argh!_

" Argh, what is this!" I yelled from the excruciatingly painful throbbing slowly spreading throughout my body. Many of the , once overjoyed scientists, started sharing angered and confused looks.

"what's going on?" they murmured. "This was not what was supposed to happen!" the rage physically oozing out of them."Check the charts and reports again _it _was supposed to take over only when we 'd locked him up in an hour! We have to put him down." Another shouted running toward a computer.

"My god he's only 3 months old!" A women yelled.

"That doesn't matter he has the brain of a 16 year old and his shape-shifting makes him look that way! So it won't really be like killing a child." He smirked as if he was given the human form of a snake.

Then something strange happened, it was like something was taking over my body, my senses and my eyes started instantly blackening and before I knew it I was gone. Then all hell broke loose.

**Thanks for reading this chapter there will be many more I assure you. I'm out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Max POV

I honestly don't know how many times I've said this, but man do I love flying. If you ask me it just takes away all the troubles in ones' life, I think what I'm feeling right now at this very minute is called serenity. The moment between peace and complete rage. I'm at peace because the DG fiasco in Paris is over but angry because I got Angel... If only I had never been okay her with doing this on her own even with, her kid brother, Gazzy. And to top it off fa-, he who shall not be named, left again with _his_ new flock. And to say the least there's this weird feeling eating at me. Everything is just driving me insane!

As we(the remainder of my flock) flew over the Big Apple I thought, since we'd been through our own personal hells, we might as well take a detour into Time Square. We walked through lots of different shops and apparently we have a **lot** fans and even more sponsors, I mean, the second we walked into most shopping malls we were being handed free food, clothes and unfortunately practical joke( Gazzy and Iggy).

After a long day of shopping, which Nudge loved, we instead of going to my moms' were there'd be more heartbreak house went to our one in the Colorado. The air was amazingly fresh and breeze through my hair made everything feel alright.

"After everything, Itex, CSM the DG and everything else in-between it's all been kind of messed up." Gazzy added.

"Yeah so, what now Max?" Nudge questioned innocently.

I replied, although not concentrating very much, "Not really sure, I say we lay low until" I was cut off by the extremely sharpened gaze who feels to be watching us for a while now but the strange thing is I'm only noticing it now.

As I started looking around shocked my flock did the same but nobody noticed anything not even Dylan. At that minute for once I let it go and went home. All I needed right now was a really good break.

**Thanks for reading and remember this is only my first fic so give me your honest review. . Plus I know this chapter was so short but the next won't be so bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again whoever's reading this fic, thanx for continuing to read it means a lot. **

Matt's (alpha 2.0) POV.

Wow who is she. I thought to myself(being able to see things from far.)suddenly I noticed were I was. I was in the middle of a desert, it then appeared to me that there were numerous dead bodies surrounding me, my hands bloodied. As I turned my head around, I saw a the scientific facility I was held in, smoking like the ring of fire.  
I was horrified at the fact I was this evil capable of this much carnage. There was a broken piece of glass stuck in the back of my right shoulder. It wasn't as painful as I thought it would be, while extracting it from my shoulder I winced and saw something I would never expect to see. It was me, my eyes were darkened and weird 'cause my eyes seemed reversed. All the white was black the retina was red and the pupil was as white as a sheet of paper. My teeth were sharpened, unfortunately I could only see my face with such a small piece of glass.

I shrieked and started rubbing my teeth and eyes, they were normal thank god. Then I saw blood. My mouth had been closed the entire time so I didn't notice it. It started dripping down my white medical shirt. I wondered if I'd been shot or punch then I figured out there was no healing taking place. So there was only one way this blood could be in my mouth already going down my throat. I'd done it was my fault I was now even more of a freak than I was before!  
" Why, why, why! Why does this have to happen to me! A damn bloodsucking freeeeeeeaak!" the rage I'd been holding In those few months was finally set free through my now breathless voice.

I must have been pathetic because I started sobbing, punching the ground with whatever I had left ,which was kind of a lot 'cause the ground started to crack. I'd hoped no-one could hear me but someone did hear me. One of the kids that used to be here, they called him Iggy. I realized then how amazing my hear got ever since I drank that blood during my 'episode'. I could literally hear every single muscle in his ear receive the audio data.

I was so alone, I needed to be with other people like me. I had to join Maxs' flock.

**Please tell me you like this chapter if you ask me it was/is one** **my best. Well happy readings **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanx for reading this chapter hope you like it. and sorry for not uploading in a while I've been busy.**

Maxs' POV

_By now we were already at our home in Colorado and, thank goodness, __resting!_

It was a little bit dark by now the moon had already risen, just watching it made me feel calmer.

" What was that!" a shocked Iggy asked. " What was what?" Gazzy replied. "Someone was just shouting at the top of their lungs! For some reason it feels like his voice is full of hate and anger-Wait, wait something's coming and it sounds extremely fast. I can hear the wind slicing past him. He's, he's" Iggy said, startled. Crash!

Apparently something crashed at the bottom of our house. We weren't as startled as you might think, I mean we've been through much worse with erasers and flyboys and of course the DG zombies this didn't surprise us that much. We raced off the balcony whipping out our wings as we glided towards the 'crash site' heh. There was a boy there, lying on the ground, he was still wearing a medical drape that was now coated in blood. I was wondering whether or not he'd been beaten up, or the crash into the wall must have been really hard.

"Who the heck are you and why are you bleeding like crazy!" I screamed, infuriated at the fact that every time there's a time when I can rest something always come up. I was so angry and upset I started missing the fact that there was an extremely injured kid lying there.

" shouldn't we take him to a hospital or something he seems pretty beat up." Nudge said the worry dripping from her voice and facial expression. That didn't last long though.

Oh my god facial expressions stretched throughout my flock as the boys wound started to close up. Everyone started staring at Dylan. "dude how are you doing this?" Gazzy question Dylan. "Doing what I haven't spat on him, let alone moved a muscle since we got to him." Said a very surprised Dylan.

"How's he doing what?" Iggy asked, angered at the fact that he was, kind of, blind. "Somehow there's this kid that was bleeding like crazy and now his wounds are healing, wait he's standing up!" Gazzy exclaimed with excitement as the boy started standing up in his medical robe thing.

I was actually lost for a moment, in his eyes. And you know how I feel about all that mushy love stuff but man his eyes were amazing. He looked a little like Fang but I could just feel the difference.

The way his, not so long, black hair flowed in the wind was extremely nostalgic it reminded me a lot about Fang. His silver-black eyes shone in the moonlight. His skin was the same as Fangs', the smell, the look, everything. He seemed to be as old as me, Iggy and Fang he was also as tall as me to.

To me he seemed even more perfect than Fang and Dylan combined. Dang more mushy feelings.

**Well that was chapter 4 of my fic. Stay tuned, for the next chapter of wingless bird. I'm out AND REVIEW! …PLEASE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy I think this chapter was a good and surprising one.**

Matts' POV

"okay," I said dragging out the a , "So introductions are probably in order. I'm Matthew… um,", okay here's there thing I got the name Matthew down cause I've always wanted that name, it seemed comfortable.

I raised my hands to scratch my head and said " Okay, Okay Matthew… yip nothing. Anyway I'd like to join your group of flying people!"  
" Ha, ha, ha,!" they were all laughing at me for some particular reason. It, kind of, angered me a bit.  
Then the leader of their flock, Max I thought, stood up and announced in a very leaderly way. "why in hell should we let you join us I mean, you seem to be a 'recombinant DNA life-Form' but unfortunately we're fully packed." She said raising her hands and pointing towards each of her flock members.

" you actually do seem to have an opening in your group, with Angel gone." I said in a hushed tone.  
" shut up!" she yelled infuriated. "how dare you say her name her name! I swear, if you know anything about Angel, Ella, my mom and Jeb and you don't tell me I'll rip you to shreds. As a matter of fact," her entire flock stared in awe at her screaming and shouting although Dylan seemed to be in another world then I started listening again, "you know absolutely nothing about me, and my flo-."  
I paused her abruptly by saying in a very cheeky way "actually I know everything about you and Fangs' flock ,I know what you've been through, who you've fought. I also know about the CSM, the Doomsday Group Mr. Chu, that weird doctor that made Dylan I, know practically everything about you." A grin stretching across my lips as I ended the sentence. "I even know where to find your mom and Jeb and Ella and Angel, the only problem with that is they probably won't be the same afterwards."

As the entire flock started backing away from Max I noticed that her head was down the entire time. When she raised it I noticed a blood curdled look in her eyes that started burning into me like lava pouring onto my soul(now that I think about it I said that pretty well).  
" How dare you mention those names and what do mean they won't be the same afterwards." Her words stabbing me like a machete her eyes burning holes through mine. "Tell me where they are, cause if you don't I'll rip you apart and feed you to the wildlife population in Colorado!" she shouted. "They're with the DG, which you should already know. Any who, I'll take you to them on two conditions," I started explaining as I paced back and forth on the strangely cold ground. "number one, I really, really want to join your flock, number two, might you have any clothes that would fit me I'm freezing in these drabs."

The flock was staring at me in awe, it seemed like they were surprised that Max didn't punch my lights out yet. And Max looked like a huge big red bubble that was about to pop.

**What will the flock do with matt why hasn't he told them his secret and why am I speaking like this ?  
you will find out in the next chapter of , this story I'm out. **


	6. Chapter 6

Maxs' POV

" do you actually think for one second I'm going to believe a single word coming out of your damn obnoxious mouth! There's no way that you know where they are! It makes sense that they're probably with the DG cause the last time any of us saw them was during the DG fiasco, we're recombinant DNA life-forms not retards plus you might think you know a lot but we've had more experience than you could ever hope. You probably new like Dylan over here, he's only eight months, how are you two! We want nothing to do with you so LEAVE US ALONE!" I was in a state of pure indefinable rage. My throat was a little sore because of how hard and long I was shouting. My flock and Matt were completely stunned.

I turned around about to go up and away but someone grabbed my arm hard and I felt a sudden shock run through me. I turned to see Matt holding my arm. For that one moment looking into his eyes everything was in slow motion. I could see Gazzy and Nudge going into battle mode and Dylan about to race toward me and Matt. Then I looked into Matt's eyes and saw a type of vision. I was in some type of School( the bad science kind) and saw my mom, Jeb and in a sort of jail cell almost lifeless. "ANGEL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs none of them moved a muscle. Just the sight of it made tears well up in my eyes. Then I was back in Colorado, at the exact moment when Dylan pulled Matts' hand off my arm.

" What the heck is your problem!" Dylan shouted in a stern tone as he stood in front of Matt. "she said she wanted nothing to do with you so leave!"  
Matt quickly shot past Dylan with amazing speed and told. "that thing you saw was real, and it's only going to get worse if you don't let me help you."  
Dylan was just about to give Matt a sucked punch when I said the last thing I expect to shout, "stop!" I shouted dragging out the 'o' everyone could hear me.

"he's telling the truth." I said in a lower tone.  
Dylan's eyes shot at me like speeding bullet, " What the hell do you mean we can trust him? A minute ago you wanted nothing to do with him. And how do you know he's telling the truth now and not messing with us." He was very angry I could just tell by looking at him although I wasn't sure if it was anger or jealousy.  
"I just know!" I shouted "I just know." I could see the relief in Matts' eyes. Knowing that he thought he was finally a part of something.

"so," he began, "how about those clothes?" he said.

**Breathtaking isn't it !_,* please continue.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy reading **

Matts' POV

After they all flew up, gracefully, into their house and let down the ladder I climbed up they handed me a pair of black jeans, a black shirt and black takkies all which belonged to former flock member Fang. At that point I realized this guy didn't get out much, yet he got a chick like Max how does that happen?  
After a few moments of finishing dressing in Fangs' room I noticed an awkward silence, then I saw Nudge slowly open her mouth and say.

"Okay, so how are you going to take us to where we need to go? Remember we can fly and it seems like you can't." her voice was quiet and curios hoping to break the silence.  
I raised my hand just to the side of my face put out my index finger and, trying to sound smart, "Oh, it's elementary my dear Nudge, listen and watch. Okay Max, remember when I touched you outside."  
She nodded her head twice with a look that just burned 'yeah whatever'.  
"well I have a certain special ability, watch." I smirked.

I started putting pressure onto my back, I and everyone else heard a loud crack then the real pain began.

"argh, aaah!" I screamed at the top of my voice in pain.  
Everyone, except Dylan, were instantly alarmed. I felt beads of sweat dripping radically from my back and forehead area. As wet blood stains started to appear on the back of my shirt I heard a deep gasp from Nudge as her and everyone, even Dylan's(oh now he cares) else's eyes started to really open wide.

"it's okay I'm fine," my blood drenched voice managed to say until Gazzy cut me off and shouted "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE OKAY, YOU LOOK LIKE YOU ATE A NUCLEAR WARHEAD!"  
" let me finish, argh! My ability allows me to copy and, argh! evolve the ability of a recombinant DNA life-form, leaving th-, argh! recombinant DNA life-form with the original ability, argh! and me taking the evolved. Argh! As we speak my body is growing to sets of wings from my ba-Arrrrgh!"

And as fast as the pain it went. I felt tugging at my shirt then I pushed hard and the wings just tore out. All four of them were about 13 feet long and had primary feathers as black as night and the rest a of the feathers were as white as snow.

It was such a relief to actually have them out. I then instantly remembered that Dylan had touched me outside so I stared out of a random window concentrating at the horizon then all of a sudden my vision started stretching further than the horizon. Soon I could see birds, cats, dogs, children, people, pie, buildings et cetera, until it caught the face of Maximum Ride. I had just realized I'd seen across the entire freaking world.

I shut the vision off. Turning to Dylan giving him a grin and also finding out that I had x-ray vision woohoo!

**Please continue **


	8. Chapter 8

**Read on **

Maxs' POV

An hour later we found ourselves gliding over the desert area around Las Vegas. Matt was in the lead guiding us to where ever we needed to be, and then I noticed the we are almost always in the Las Vegas area for some or other reason. I was amazed at the fact that Matt was able to learn how to fly so good, so quickly and on the up side he hadn't spoken much so I started to not hate him much.

The sun was already passing the horizon(we had many pit stops Matt wasn't used to flying for long) when Matt came to a halt, he turned around still gliding in mid air, as were we, and spoke. "Okay by now we should find a place to camp for the night. Where should we stay city or cave." he spoke loudly so that everyone could hear him.

Nudge was about to say city but I just wasn't in the mood to argue. "I say Las Vegas!" Nudge echoed happily.  
"Okay, caves it is!" Matt replied.  
an angry look molded itself onto Nudges' face "Hey that's not fair, if you were gonna say caves then why'd ask us to pick!" she shouted angrily.  
" 'cause I thought you'd be smart enough to keep a low profile, I mean there could be spies all over," he switched his gaze to me, "what the heck are you teaching them Max!" He'd spoken in a loud tone just to anger me a bit. Unfortunately I worked.

I practically threw myself towards him, rage bursting out of me. I grabbed him by his collar and totally sucker punched him in the nose, heard a crack then took him by his shoulders pulled him down hard and shoved my knee right into his, strangely muscular, stomach. I heard a gag from him, a couple of gasps from Nudge and Gazzy, Iggy asking "what happened!" curiously and Dylan grinning at the fact Matt was in pain plus an ow from me for kneeing his hard stomach. One of the good parts of that moment was that I sent Matt flying to the ground.

Lucky for him I caught myself before hitting the ground. "Ha, ha, ha!" he was laughing he was possessed by The Joker.  
"Hey Max, remember the first time we met. I was running really, really fast!" he tried to stop laughing but couldn't, so what he said came out in a yell.  
I replied, "yeah so, you put a dent into our house!"  
"well, what do you think the evolved version of super speed is? Wait for it, wait for it, time travel and teleportation." Saying that he raised his right fist and opened up his middle and index fingers.

He instantly disappeared. I had no idea where he was, until I heard a familiar voice at the side of my neck next to my ear. "_Hello max…"_.  
I felt like I jumped out of my skin. Turning around I couldn't see him then turning to my now bored flock shifting into flight formation for some reason even Dylan. I turned to where the bird kid in the lead should be and saw Matt bending down about to head to the nearest cave.

As we land on the ground of the cave our wings now tucking in and strange enough, Matts' wings growing back into him. Ew! I know I'm not one for girlie-ness but that was kind of disturbing the way I heard bones crack and slowly go back into his back.

Then I asked a very difficult question, "Matt, why exactly don't you yourself teleport to wherever my mom, Jeb and Angel and save them."

**What's the answer, what happens all will be revealed the next chapter of this fic. **


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for reading.

Matt POV

Max asked a fairly good question for which I had a fairly good answer. First I saw a couple of confused then understanding faces.  
"yeah, why exactly don't you do that huh?" Gazzy exclaimed in understanding rage.  
Then Iggy cut in, "they're right why don't you do that instead of pulling us with you?"  
"uh huh!" Nudge let out in a stern tone.  
"yip." Dylan said quickly stretching a smile across his face.

I finally had to let out the answer.  
"okay I know exactly where the place is, unfortunately I can't go there because they've released chemical into the air that takes away the abilities on the outside not on the inside. So if we're quick enough to run through the grounds to the inside of the compound we'll be okay."  
Max replied in a soft but not too soft voice, "that's understandable, wait but if can time travel why didn't you go back in time and help us in Paris?" her voice became loud and angered in the end.  
"that's the other thing," I raised my right hand and put it behind my head and put a smile on my face, "the time travel thing is just a theory not yet tested."

Everyone became wide-eyed and open mouthed.  
"why would you say that were you meaning to give us hope than take it away!" Nudge exclaimed in a rage.  
"exactly!" Iggy continued.  
I replied in a fairly sensible way, "let's just say I'm scared. Who know if I mess with time something worse might happen. _Yawn_ I'm tired I gotta sleep. Goodnight."

" Wait I'm not finished with you yet! And another thing" through ranting Nudge was finally cut off by Max .  
"for once he's right." Max said not showing an ounce of tiredness.

Later that night I woke up to find everyone else sleeping except for Max, I stood up from the corner I was sleeping in and walked over to Max, who was now sitting at the edge of our very high cave. As I sat down beside her I asked her, "so wanna talk, even though I know most of it it'd nice to hear the story from the one who was it." As she slowly turned her head to me, even though her brown-blonde hair was covering in it I'd seen tear streaks going down her cheek.

She wiped it away as fast as possible then put on a faint and fake smile on her face and said "okay as long as you tell me yours."

"fine," I replied, "but should we blow this cave a talk somewhere private, I don't want to wake them." Then replied surprisingly willingly, "'Kay let's go, but what about your wings won't they hurt coming out?"  
" not anymore they first time is always the hardest they say." I said and I was right. We both jumped off the cliff her beautiful wings opened gracefully whereas mine shot out like a speeding bullet. We both caught ourselves before plummeting to our deaths and soared up into the sky where no-one could find us.

**Please read more of my fan fic in the next chapter( there's going to be a big surprise I promise) **


	10. Chapter 10

Matts' POV

It was it a little past twelve by now, although I wasn't sure exactly. Me and Max had been talking for hours, about our lives and 'her' relationships. Mine is kind of scaring and disturbing. The part about angel missing in action from the Paris incident really hit a soft spot on Max there was some tearing up and a little bit hugging(once) and that was it.

A short while later I started to hear an annoying flapping noise. It was Nudge, she'd probably been told by Iggy where we were.  
"Hi Nudge!" Max said in a leaderly tone. "How you doing?"  
Curiously Nudge replied, "Fine but just what are you guys talking about?"  
"Stuff. Everything's okay we're on our way back in a while, you should go we'll catch up to you eventually." Maxs' voice echoed in the air.  
"But why can't I," Nudge replied but I teleported to her and stopped her mid sentence after hearing a way too familiar flapping sound.  
"NUDGE,GO. BACK. TO. THE. CAVE!" I said in a whispered but deep and evil tone while grabbing her arm and gaining her ability of magnetism now evolved.

"But," but before she finished I pushed her forward and somehow just by pushing her teleported her to the cave where unfortunately she probably woke up Dylan.

The familiar flapping came in the shape of a winged 16 year old looking like a bringer of death in the moonlight. Her light red hair flowing in the air, her fashionably torn skinny jeans looking ever so black and her brown torn sleeve shirt matching her bronze eyes that burned into me like a meteor.

"REB! What the hell are you doing I told you never to come close to me the last time we saw each other New York!" the rage bursting out of me like an exploding atomic bomb.  
"ha, ha, you miss Mattie!" she said in a perky and happy tone. Moving her index finger back and forth in front of her.  
I raged on once again, "shut up! And stop belittling me like I'm just a child you're only nine months older than me! Now go away!"  
She put her hands by her hips and said, "don't be so mean!"  
"Wait who is she, and what the heck is going on here." Max shouted curiously.  
"You still haven't told her about your first _and only love_!" she said in a voice mocking me and getting that darkness inside of me a little bit edgy(see chapters 1 and 3 Matts' POV). Bloodlust shooting through my veins as they started to show themselves more when suddenly.  
"SHUT UP!" I screamed and just by thrusting the palm of my hand forward a force pushed her violently 15 feet or more backwards and causing a crazy shout pain to emit from her mouth.

"Damn Matt, you got good," she shouted from her ,distance she needed to, "now let's get it on Mr. Alpha 2.0! ha, ha" her voice deepened and then heightened into crazy laugh as fire started emitting from her fists and wings while she bolted towards me viciously about to throw a sucker punch to my face like Max had done to me earlier.

And then it just broke free my pupils got smaller instantly, red veins started showing in both my eye's whiteness, my canines and molars sharpened radically, my finger nails sharpened and before I knew it the darkness had taken over a I was far gone. The only thing I could do now was watch through the eyes of the tormented monster I became. The only thing I could hear from it was _by-by it is Dark Alphas'_ _turn now ha, ha._

**Cool isn't it read how the fight goes in the next chapter I'm out**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter's one of my longest hope you like it and as for this one and the other R&R(not that I'm desperate)**

Dark Alpa2.0

This was one of the happiest days of my life! I was finally out! Although there was one strange occurrences, when I came out I found that it was much easier to come out now than the last time. It was like Matt let me out on purpose, but that didn't matter anymore I was out now and nothing could stop me.  
Matt made me stay away from Max so that she wouldn't see us like this I figured it was the least I could do for the kid. Then I suddenly realized the incoming fire sucker punch from Reb, I raised both my arms in a cross formation and blocked the punch unfortunately my skin started burning the pain was almost unbearable but liked it. As she tried to remove right fist I grabbed it trying to absorb her ability but to no avail. Somehow it just wouldn't happen, she quickly gave me a round house kick in the ribs and I swear I could hear a couple of them break, then heal.

I gave her a hard punch in the chest then, using my newly acquired ability, I added extra force into the punch pushing her round about 20 feet away then bringing back about to punch her lights out when she suddenly teleported behind me holding me in a death lock. Looking toward my back she gave me a grin let go of me and flew away but just enough so that I could still see her as I turned around.

"there's no use in killing you now Matt." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
I replied stunned, " what do you mean no use, you back stabbing lying witch."  
" in due time kid, in due time." These were the last words I heard her say before rushing toward her trying to get one last shot in. Unfortunately when I reached her she started fading away into the air. That's when I noticed that I hadn't been fighting her, but her doppelganger which she'd probably sent to find me that's the reason why I could not absorb her abilities because it wasn't her all along.

After she'd disappeared and seeing Max extremely puzzled and sensing Dylans' presents(who'd been watching the whole time) I had a sudden flush of realization of what I craved for the most, blood.

My head slowly turning toward Max just inhaling the rich recombinant DNA made my blood rush and yet somehow Matt was able to overpower me and push me toward the famous city known to us as Las Vegas. He used our teleportation ability to force us toward an alley in the under belly of Las Vegas unaware of the fact that Dylan was following me.

The last thing I heard and saw was Max pushing out her right hand and softly but surely calling out my name.

I ended up near a trash can fire where a couple druggies were having their doses. I retracted my wings and walked hungrily toward the fire where one of the men with what seemed like dreadlocks and a dark complexion came towards me.

" hey, hey, hey," he said, obviously drunk and drugged, "so what's your deal, what do you need I got pot, dope, tik whatever you need. So what'll it be?" he asked questionably.  
" what I need is you!" I shot out angrily whilst grabbing him by the arms tightly and thrusting him toward me.  
"wait what," I cut him off by tilting my head, pushing it toward his neck and using my sharpened canines and molars to pierce his skin draining him dry. I could feel the life leaving him bit by bit.

As everyone elses' attention turned towards the gruesome, there were six of them who were instantly shocked half to death. They were each about race away, unfortunately I was able to drain each of them almost simultaneously. Bad news I kind of had to rip them apart and tear them to ribbons so that people would expect it to be an animal attack and not, well this. At that point I did not know who or what it was but there was a shadow of something that turned out to be Dylan the boy snitch.

After a while Matt started to push himself to the surface of my being I could slowly feel my teeth and nails retracting and my eyes getting normal again. I let out my wings, and started ascending into the night sky and shooting toward the cave site when I noticed a small shadow tailing me. I instantly teleported behind the figured which was of course Dylan. I used my force ability, which I found was very straining, to throw him into a nearby cave wall. I looked at him carefully using my x-ray vision and noticed a certain chip in his left arm.

I pinned his body to the wall, the fall made him groggy so there was no resistance whatsoever. Firstly I made sure that he couldn't speak by closing his mouth and nose tightly making him unable to breathe, to the point of unconsciousness. Then I used the last bit of my strength to sharpen my force ability to the point in which I could cut out the chip, which I did. I took the chip in my hand and examined it using, at this point I could understand it better because of my enhanced computer knowledge and noticed that the love he had for Max was unreal. It appeared that the chip had been sending neurologic thoughts o the brain saying that he must love Max it didn't matter to me but it mattered to Matt. So I discarded the chip and injected my thumb, index and middle fingers' nails into the flesh around his wound and healed it making it look like the cut was never there to begin with.

I took him back with me to the cave where the sun was already rising. I landed and let Dylan down in a corner by himself and fell asleep myself. When I awoke Max was sitting next, as beautiful as ever, to me cross legged I was Matt at that point.

Max then asked me a simple question, "what was that?" I replied, "why tell you when I can show you."

**Thanks for reading my next chapters gonna be good but sad but cool.**


	12. Chapter 12

Maxs' POV

"I'll show you." Were the last things I heard him say before he put both of his hands on the sides of my head and I was instantly gone, figuratively that is.

Flashback

I was in one of the Schools' compound all of a sudden and I saw him, Matt. He wasn't in a cage, he was in a cell pretty spacious in comparison to what me and my flock were given. But it was mainly a prison bed a basin and an unsanitary toilet, eew. He didn't have his healing ability yet, 'cause I saw surgical cut and stitch marks on mainly his arms and hands. He was wearing a sort of see through vest and a doctors surgical pale blue pants and white sneakers.

It was like I could feel his thoughts and feelings which told me he was happy, in all of this he was actually excited about something. It was like something good was going to happen something cheerful and the grin on his face just told me he couldn't wait. I was in the cell with him but he couldn't feel my presence. As the metal bar door behind me opened with a ring, he raced right through not even noticing anything, this must have been a memory. There was an oddly familiar girl at the back of me, it was Reb she was also wearing the same thing Matt was except she was wearing a camouflage tank top over her vest. They hugged each other tightly, in the straight tiled hallway, and I could just feel the love, it was like with me and Fang. A brown haired scientist broke them apart, Matt was aggressive in the beginning but calmed down after being injected in the neck with a syringe. They both held hands as they walked through a long hallway walled with gray tiles and a smooth rock floor to theater. I followed intently.

Reb asked in the most cheerful of voices, "so how was your time locked up." Extra emphasis on locked up. "well the food was awful, as always, none the less it was as it always is. Plus I wanted to ask you isn't it weird that we're together I mean you're like nine months older than me."  
" If you ask me it isn't strange at all I mean the entire set up of thins hell hole is kind of messed up."  
" Yeah. Wow we're already there that was fast."

They entered the theater unfortunately or fortunately I wasn't able to go in there with them through the small window I could see them in different beds. Their hands still touching in the middle, but then I heard, a soft but painful injection then their hands broke apart and that was it for a while.

A long while afterwards they walked back to their individual cells, the next thing I noticed was that these two were the only people in this School compound, were they really that important. As Matt lay there in his one thin sheeted bed staring up at his sealing it was like I could see slide show of him and Reb. All the love they shared, the feelings they had, all the physical interactions they made with each other, hugs, kisses, holding hands, all that mushy stuff. It was hard to watch, but it was beautiful none the less.

A couple days had passed had, and it was all the same things me and my flock had to gone through but today was different. All the scientist were all cheerful and had grins stretched across all their faces, that awful, deranged, psychopathic grin.

Two scientists walked with Matt and Reb to the theater. They paused just outside the theater, the lab coats left somewhere Matt and Reb were now alone.

"So Matt here's the thing," she started off with a sad tone then ended happily, "I'm breaking up with you, not sorry though."  
"wait, what, what, what do mean? This is so out of the blue, why?" he said his heart stuck up his throat.  
she replied happily, "yeah it ain't personal it's just business, plus, I never loved you at all really. You're not really enough for me I could say."  
"what does that mean." He hugged her tightly hoping this was a messed up dream.

And then the most horrible things I've ever seen someone do happened. Then, with her right hand, she took out a sharp long hunters knife from her back pocket, put her left arm around his back, brought close, made a sickening grin then as I put my hands on my now open mouth she jabbed it through his chest. Just inches from his heart, and left it there. As he fell to the ground with a thud, lab coats rushed to his side and put him on a gurney and push him into the theater. He was half conscious as they entered the theater. Reb stopped them when they just got in.

And said quickly and painlessly, "oh and FYI meaning BTW I felt nothing and you are nothing to me." I heard a hard painful stab and Matt screaming blue murder.

I came to with Matt pulling his hands away. "wow." Were the only words I could says wide eyed and shocked.  
"you know what's weird, that whole thing only took one minute." He said happily.  
"what I was there for at least a day," he cut me and I was ticked.  
"hush they're waking up." As everyone woke up and got ready for a good days flight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not updating in a while I been busy. **

Matts' POV

To say the least it was HOT. I felt the sun blazing upon us as we flew through canyons and canyons of orange rock and a few small rivers where we took refreshment stops. Many where because of me, sorry Max.

We eventually reached New York, and since it was such a hard days' work we decided to spend the night in a big fancy hotel. How do we pay for it you ask, well I noticed that after I broke out of the so called school my _dark side _apparently he was smart enough to snag a credit card loaded with money. But because they're a secret organization it probably won't have any identification or anything on it. One of the only problems was that we're a bunch kids super kids but kids none the less.

We found ourselves in the back of an alley and walked to the hotel from their but a little while before we got to the hotel I had a strange feeling in my gut, and in my neck, and arms, and legs, and whole upper and lower body.

Before I knew it Max and the others were looking at me. I turned to look into a window the side of a brick wall. I turned out to be thirty odd years older.

"that is freaky." Nudge blurted out.  
"what's freaky?" Iggy questioned.  
"how did you?" Dylan entered.  
"strange if I should say so myself." Max added.  
"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!" Iggy raged.  
Gazzy replied, "oh yeah, Matt can totally shape shift like angel."  
"thank you, wait what?" said Iggy.  
"I don't like it that much." I let out while morphing back.

We entered the hotel as the sun went under the horizon. We stood at the front desk, and I pulled out a big wad of cash. The Flock stared at me in awe.  
"where'd you get that cash." Gazzy uttered.  
of course Iggy cut in, "wait, cash."  
"what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." I admitted.

We got the pent house suite so that we could fly in and out at will. It was amazing, five star service all the way. The place was practically golden. There was an open dining room, all fancy like, there was a crystal chandelier that shone brightly over the dining and lounge area where there were pillows and couches so soft it was like the plush wonderland. There was a hallway that went down the left side of the dining room table which lead to 6 bedrooms with king size beds in each room. There were also bathrooms in each room. Luckily we were able get our own rooms except me. It was late that night when I woke up to find everyone asleep. There was a sliding door that lead to the balcony in front of the dining room. Walked out onto the balcony I found Iggy sitting on the edge.

I leant over to the side of the sliding door. "You know it's weird that you'd be sitting there right." I said in a reasonable tone.  
He replied with a sigh, "What do mean?"  
"Well, kind of, sort of, blind."  
"It's nice to just listen in on everything."  
"Well I do have the ability to heal maybe I can help you out with your little situation."  
His unseeing eyes then immediately became the size of baseballs, "Wait is it really possible, I mean can you do it?"  
"I try.", I said moving in closer and placing my hands upon his head. Somehow DNA veins started streaming out of his blond hair and into his eyes. His eyes started to blink at an extremely fast rate until it slowed down.

He inspected me up and down, and a huge smile appeared on his face like his mouth was elastic.  
"I'm so happy." He said happily.  
"Yeah. I am sorry though." I said sadly.  
"Sorry about what?"  
"This." I say, while using the veins in his head to inject a knock out gas. He fell asleep instantaneously. I quickly teleported him to his bed.

Watching the full moon glint and glisten I suddenly felt a presence, it was her. She was floating and of course she had her invisibility ability cloaking her.  
" I stopped trying to reach you long ago Reb I suggest you do the same. This is the last time we'll see each other, the next time will be on the battleground. And I'll be sending you to hell where you belong."I say turning around and walking through sliding door and closing it.

**Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

Max POV

We'd woken up bright and early this morning. Unfortunately my flock weren't good at playing copycat. Except for some reason Matt wasn't here (hopefully he didn't go and rat us out.). For some reason the always cheerful Dylan hadn't even looked at me once let alone the fact he was all doom and gloom. Breakfast had been made by the astonishing Iggy who seemed extremely jolly.

"Okay guys, I've got something real important to tell you." Iggy announced with a smile so big it affected everyone ,including Dylan. "What up Iggs'." Gazzy replied enthusiastically. For once in his life Iggys' eyes gleamed with excitement.

"I CAN SEE!" he released. Many mouths dropped to the ground with a sudden thump.  
" I mean I can see everything this table," he pointed to the table, "I can see all of you, "he pointed to all of us. "I can see the beautiful view, I can see everything!"

"WOW!" exploded Nudge.  
Gazzy added, "AMAZING, MAN!"  
"STUNNING!" I finally put in. all Dylan did though was show a thumbs up.

_Meanwhile:_

Somehow Matt came into 'possession' of a big hoody jacket. The sky seemed sad. It was raining cats and dogs and hail. It was hard to see [for a human but since he wasn't all human he could see a public telephone a couple miles away. When he eventually reached the public telephone through the chaotic weather. He put the phone to his ear but instead of typing the numbers he placed his hands on the telephone box and he sent electric waves through the network and found a certain persons cell. It ran and was pick up.

"Hi, been a long time. Seems to me you've stopped hanging out with the wrong crowd, by the way I need a favor from you and your new crowd." He started.  
"What do want Matt, every time you call you want something, so spit it out." The girl replied.  
"Now, now Max don't be that girl. Oh I'm sorry you go as Maya now a day's don't you although Max 2 works so well. Anyway we need to meet you and all your friends, the usual yeah."  
"yeah." she said.


	15. Chapter 15

Matt's POV

We'd been a couple hundred miles out of nowhere unfortunately it was still raining so we, I, bought an SUV. It was amazing inside there were four front seats and the back was all cushion like. Me, Max and Dylan were seated in the front the others were in the back.

I'd given them a certain area on the map to stop. I had a plan. When we'd finally reached our designated location there was only a small gas station on the outside that is.

Max was the first the first one to talk, "So what was up with that venture all about huh?" I of course replied, " Well let's just say there's a certain someone I know that can help us with weaponry, and you guys might be against it but to do what we need to we'll need it okay." I was very serious and very affirmative. They all nodded simultaneously with a really serious look on their faces.

I paced towards the glass door opened and peered through just a bit to see if there was any danger in our midst. There was just the same old bald fat guy who for some reason always wore that butchers uniform. I told the flock to enter the gas station slow like. I walked towards the counter with the thought of extreme precaution but the look of a hustler. I then placed both my knuckles on the counter and fanged vampire teeth appeared on my now rolled up for arms.

"So Boris how's the guild of psycho butchers doing." I started nonchalantly. "I ain't sure, how's wine in a beer bottle covered in paper stuck with sand." he asked without shifting his gaze toward an old cashier. "It's dry but I'll drink it." His right eye was instantly raised toward me in less than a flash. "Instantly his hand donned a butcher knife and was rammed to my head in less than 0.2 seconds. I blocked the blade unfortunately it got shoved into my right for arm instant bleeding started. "Really you distrust me that much." A smile appeared on my elastic face. "let's just say a certain school teacher gave me an amount of money to keep you away from the next few miles." My smile disappeared and precaution turned to anger. My left hand was on his throat and so followed a crack.

I put my good hand in his big middle pocket and took out a pair of keys pulled my hand from the knife and pushed him to the floor. I'd thought the flock would be disgusted but there was absolute silence. I went to the staff only door at the back of the shop. Opened it and said, "Have your fun guys and gals."

The second Gazzy passed the threshold his eyes went to the size of snow globes and he was smiling from end to end. We had entered the weapons department.

Gazzy: had over a hundred different bombs attached to him and a grenade launcher on his back to add a point.  
Iggy: the same as Gazzy.  
Dylan: three different hunter knifes wearing a camouflage get up a Tommy gun and ten barrels and twenty ammunition holders.  
Max: one bow and many arrows (all metal) bio-tech gloves and shoes giving an extra oomph and two pistols plus a mini grenade launcher.  
Matt: donned black camouflage clothes and a headband. Two pistols were hoisted so were one magnum and a few grenades and last but not least a black ninjas blade.

While leaving the compound, in style, a black van stopped in front of the store and, thanks to my amazing vision(thanks Dylan), a few familiar recombinants got out.


	16. Chapter 16

Woohoo.

Max POV

We drove a couple of hours. Me, Matt and Dylan were taking shifts, it was Dylans' now he was still not talking to me. When we eventually arrived at a certain area we stopped and got out. "So why exactly are we stopping here Matt." I asked him question like. Gazzy added seeming bored, "Yeah, Max is right. Shouldn't there be a building or is it invisible."

"The place we are aiming at is that speck right over there." Matt said aiming at a speck the size of a tick. Iggy announced what some of us were thinking, "Why is it over there and not here exactly?"  
Matt let out a tired sigh filled with boredom, "Did you already forget about the fact that there is a certain element in the air that restricts enhanced beings from going over a certain radius point. You see if one of you were to walk three steps forward stick your hands out in front of you and well bad things will happen."  
Of coarse Gazzy didn't listen or care and shot wings out and went into the air. "Dude, did I not just tell you not to do that." Matt said angered. Gazzy showed his la say fa face and opened that big fat mouth of his, "Hey my sisters in there and I'm not giving up even for a little while. Look at me nothing's happening to me I feel fi- ." he said until his face went into shock mode as he plummeted to his possible doom. I had no idea what had happened at that moment all I knew was that I had to save him. I ran through the radius and before I got to him I felt completely paralyzed and just before Gazzy hit the floor it seemed as though someone was holding him by his foot in mid air only a hair was able to touch the ground. I shot a look everywhere only to see Matt with both his hands pushed out as if he was pushing his palms into someones chest.

If felt myself move properly again as Gazzy was gently put onto the dirty dessert ground. "Wow," were the only words Gazzy could mouth at first, " I was just hanging ten when all of a sudden my wings went numb, it was like instant paralysis."  
"The gasses in the atmosphere neutralize the enhanced cells and immediately you will soon start feeling you consciousness slipping away." Matt inserted seriously.  
"So then," I started, "how do we get in."

A smile placed itself upon Matts' face, "Well that's the fun part." He instantly retrieved one of the pistols from his back pocket using his amazing vision placed bullet holes in each of the heads of the ten guards. "Okay join hands everyone!" he bellowed. We did it for some reason the flock was being very obedient for some reason at this point. "okay now whatever happens no matter how drowsy you feel. DON'T. LET. GO." In the end his voice was deep and destructive. Me and Dylan were forced to be in the middle 'holding hands'. And he still didn't give me even a side-ways glance. Matt grabbed me and Dylans shirts and before I knew we were racing as fast as we could towards the compound he started slowing down a bit because of the lack of energy probability. He instantly started skiing to a halt and threw us the rest of the way with applied force from the extra strength and his force ability. Before we hit a concrete wall we were slowed down by air. Unfortunately Matt did ram himself headfirst into the wall. I heard a disturbing crack then smelled almonds, strange. Me and my flock were mostly moaning and groaning from the ride.

As Matt stood up cracking his neck left to right as if relieving himself from a neck pain of some sort. "Okay get ready to chow down on some really fun butt-kicking." Matt announced. "Are you guys with me." He said raising a fist into the air. As looks were passed from person to person five fists were sky rocketed into the air. "We're with!" Me and my flock(except Dylan) shouted in unison. Matt what stood back a couple of steps and shoved his force filled hand into a giant metallic door as we all watched it blast off what we saw inside was absolutely mind blow, it was…

_To be continued_

I am good yes I am.


	17. Chapter 17

Matt's POV

My heart pounded at the site in front of my eyes, I felt an unearthly gust of wind flow through me. They'd been waiting for us the entire time. A gigantic metal base filled with a thousand odd erasers and other hybrids. Some had scales, some had wings a couple of them even had their arms or arm switched with animal parts like claws, crab arms and the occasional suction cuppy. Although one thing in particular was relative between all of them the glowing red eyes.

The eraser seemed even more wolf-like, some of them were even on all fours bearing there fangs. I scanned the area and found that on the top of the metal battle ground was a watching area where I saw a golden locked girl wearing a flower top and ragged blue jeans. She glanced at us for merely a second before turning around and walking away backed by two winged figures. It was absolutely amazing that a couple of mad scientists were able to brainwash a (as I was told) sweet little girl.

"Guys I'm telling you now," I started in a hushed tone, "all hell's about to break loose so I want you to know that WE HAVE TO KICK BUTT!" I shouted. Which was of course followed by battle cries from the army. I watched slowly as a red headed figure flew onto a platform that had been raised from the ground, "You think you can win Matt you are only six we are thousands you'll never make it out alive!" Reb screamed so loud it should hurt her lungs for a century. I smiled and spoke at room volume, "That's the thing we're not alone." Then an expected crash. A black SWAT van emerged from a now broken part of a wall. And the a couple of memorable figures stepped out of that van. It was Fang and his gang, as they climbed out Maya shot me a menacing smile. They'd all been heavily loaded with equipment, weapons and energy drinks.

We all went for a battle stance and a much anticipated, "KILL. THEM. ALL!"

There was running, bullets were being shot, arrows were pierced, blows were struck, kicks had landed it was chaotic to say the least. The odd thing was that besides the cries of pain, battle cries and background it was silent. So I took a moment to take it all in. Then I killed.

I rammed a couple of hybrids, slashed through them with my blade shot limbs off with my magnum and went I tiny bit mad. I saw Gazzy jump onto someones face shoving a grenade into his mouth flying high and watching the fireworks. Fang went crazy with duel pistols shooting north, south, east and west. Iggy was throwing sticky mines at anyone crossing his path. Star was pounding the ground(and people with spiked gloves) breaking through to the soil making many triple over, her friend was creating tornadoes with her speed and kicking everyone with her new soccer toques, ouch. Max and Dylan were on opposite sides of the battlefield both sharpshooting. Maya chose a rocket launcher to fight with leaving the area covered in holes. I then felt a sudden presence other than the ones on the battlefield. It struck harder than lightning coated in metal, there were prisoners here. I instantly teleported towards Dylan, took him by the chest and teleported him outside onto the roof.

"Dude what up!" he spouted angrily, pointed a gun to the side of my head and casually shot down an eraser.  
"Okay here's the deal, I kind of accidently messed with your brain making you have some undefined emotions about Max, so I just wanted to tell" he broke me off abruptly.  
He pointed his index right at me, "Wait you did this to me! You did this to me, how could you!? One second I love the next I want to break her skull!"  
"Okay why don't make you a deal. I had no choice but to do that to you, but you were to emotionally weak to do what we needed, I needed you to physically not want to be near her. So I'll change you back when this mess is over okay. But first I need you to release a couple of prisoners."He shot me a menacing look.  
I stuck out my hand, "Deal?" he took as I thought he would. "Deal."

And as quick as we came in we left.


	18. Chapter 18

Maxs' POV

The fight seemed to last forever in the beginning I couldn't figure the difference between left and right. At this point I was using my hunting knives to jab as many people as people as possible. Their numbers lessened ours stayed the same. My body felt awful the bruises, the cut, the bites it all stung like a lemon juice was being poured over an open scab. But I went through it all and dealt with the enormous amount of pain. Eventually my knives got stuck somewhere in someone so I had to use me new gloves and boots. They were automatically switched on by my brain activity concerning them.

It was amazing one punch or kick sent hybrids flying yards away or bashing into one another. The boots increased my speed tenfold. A jumps sent me a couple of miles into the air, and when I got to the ground the added impact punctured the floor a bit. Then me feet got stuck in the ground unfortunate or fortunate. 'cause I instantly ripped out my pair of dual pistols and started shooting any disfigured form in my sight. The noise was overwhelming as I took to the air I found that Reb was pushing through the crowd all the way to Matt. I tried to signal him but the noise blocked out his senses.

She eventually broke through the two eraser in front of him, took him by his shirt and threw him to the edge of the platform, ouch. That didn't bother me 'cause soon I saw that the numbers weren't really decreasing at all. My gaze shifted towards the couple of hybrids who appeared to be replicating themselves. There was no way we could win this battle.

Something pierced my skin sharply and soon enough I saw polka dots and tasted purple, it was a tranquilizer.

I woke up to find myself and Matt kneeing on the ground. He was bloody, bruised and battered he was healing at a fast rate, just not fast enough. And then.  
"Okay, everyone! It seems we have a little entertainment for tonight!" Reb echoed from the platform(wait what it was night fall), "Now you see Max and Matt , M&M either one of you dies or they all die!"

At that point one thought went thought went through my still fuzzy head, who else is gonna die. I struggled to turned my head around only to find Fangs Gang and the rest of my flock including Angel, my baby, and my somehow winged parents held at gun and knife point. My eyes instantly widened when I heard a sudden_ SHANK! _In the bloodied metal floor, which somehow had no dead bodies on it whatsoever. I turned my head to the previous noise only to find a hunting knife, the same knife Reb stabbed Matt with it had the same blood spatter marks on it.

"Now," she slipped out, "kill him or her. Oh yeah, no suicide." She smiled.

At that point I was ready, ready to die, for my flock, for a guy I seemed to like for everyone. I looked into Matts' eyes which were looking at mine to. I nodded, he sighed looked down then up. We both stood up. He picked up the knife. He seemed to analyze it. Looked up exhaled, gripped it hard then in a flash raced to me kissed my forehead shoved the blade into my hand held it tightly and rammed it through his own _heart._


	19. Chapter 19

Matt's POV

The pain was instant. My entire body was in shock before I knew it I fell to my knees, bleeding was imminent. And then lights out.

Maxs' POV

His body was there by my feet. Shock was like an electric blast down the center of my spine. Staring down at him I'd hoped for at least a twitch, a breath something that could define him living. "Okay now that was totally suicide! I'm taking this chick down!"

She jumped of her platform and sped towards me I tried to fly away by my wings were in a bad state. All my weapons were confiscated at this point. So I was gonna die in any case wasn't I. I heard a loud cry from my flock, my parents, and Fang. Lightning instantly covered Rebs' right hand she moved it into a fist and aimed it at me. I closed my eyes ready for the afterlife. But before anything had happened a gust of wind knocked me senseless. Opening my eyes I found Matt in front of me his hand on Rebs' neck.

"How?" I blurted out.  
A smile spread across his faces, "What else am is a lovesick immortal gonna do with his time."  
I smiled back.

Matts' POV

I held her neck hard, and threw her into the wall behind the platform. I used my force ability to steal her pistol and put bullet holes in the heads of who my allies hostage. I ran as fast as I could to Angel to get her ability and in flash I was unable to move being lifted into mid air no one was touching me. Was then turned around abruptly by none other than Reb. She pulled me towards her soon my neck was in her grasp. She cracked it of course then threw me into a back wall so hard I left a dent.

She kept me pinned there until, "You will watch this." Her seriousness was unbelievable.

She 'forced' my gun into her hand thinking for the worst. "NO! don't do it!" she pulled the trigger several times no bullets came out. A rush of faith engulfed my head. "Well I'll just have to do it the new fashioned way." She spouted, her voice covered in venom. Before a second had passed her index and middle fingers swayed to the left and Maxs' neck twisted in an uncomfortable position. Crap.

THAT WAS IT I COULD NOT TAKE ANY MORE SORROW, AND DEATH I AM GOING TO END HER!

I was in my subconscious now it was pure white, the hate was basically emitting off of me like an aura of darkness. I saw him my dark side. He smiled. "Oh hi there Matt!," he said waving, "Long time no s." he had no time to answer I'd already unhooked his jaw with an uppercut then broken his neck with a fast jab. He was now a bit dizzy. "You are going to help me whether you like it or not!" the poison sizzling off my words. I shoved my hand into his chest and drained every ounces of his unlimited unrestrained power.

When I awoke my eyes were burning, I smelt blood, blood smelt like honey and I craved it like a woman's craving for chocolate. My vision reddened. Teeth sharpened, claws lengthened, skin paled and my emotions sky rocketed. From the moment I returned from my subconscious Reb was already dead.


	20. Chapter 20

Matt's POV

I ran toward her jumped and drop kicked her spine I heard a crack. "Argh!" she grunted. I roundhouse kicked her off the platform. Falling to the ground I teleported onto her back and my hands were instantly around her wings as I placed my right foot onto her back and then _YANK._ She screamed in pain hitting the floor. I looked up seeing scared faces all around me. "Okay everyone get out! Into that car now!"

They listened immediately. "what about Dylan." Gazzy strangely asked. I caught a glimpse of Fang carrying Max away and at that last moment I shed the last tear I'd ever make.

Instantly Reb tried to race to the others. I pulled her leg back and threw her into the glass viewing area. She stood there boring holes into my eyes. She was instantly engulfed in fire sparking electrical charges. She teleported to my side kicked my legs so I was off balance fell hard. Taking in the fact that I was now a killer I took her arm shoved it into my mouth and well vampire diaries explains the rest. She pulled away now drowsier than ever. Her flame went out. I forced a pistol over to me. And completely destroyed her knee caps. She fell to the ground as if she weighed a ton.

"You know Reb I found out something really interesting about us immortals. You see we can't be physically killed only mentally and for the record," I said put my hands on her chin as if I was about to kiss while my features were returning to normal, "I did touch Angel." I finished as soon as red and black veins started appearing on her skin her eyes went straight into her head.

Soon I heard footsteps it was Dylan and the captives he saved. "Where do we go now?" Dylan asked. I ran over to him, "Okay everyone hold hands!" I announced.

They did so obediently they seemed afraid. I teleported them first to a hospital for kids then teleported Dylan to the New York apartment. I stood outside the building where I once lived. I touched the side of the building. I teleported it underground in the Sahara so that no one would find it.

In the next few seconds I found myself walking through the front door of the New York apartment. The depression overwhelmed me. I passed the living room were the flock situated themselves there wasn't a sound Max's mom held her head in Jebs' neck. I walked into her bedroom sat next to her bed where she lay lifeless. "I'm so sorry, but I said everything will be alright and I always keep my word." I closed my eyes images followed passed me at a fast rate when I opened them I was standing outside a wonderful family house. I stood in the drive way of the house and waited about a minute before a woman was heard talking to herself while closing her houses door. When she passed me she was startled at the fact that there was a beaten up teen in front of her car.

"Who exactly are? Are you lost?" she asked.  
"Look Ms. Martinez, what you are about to do is wrong you future daughters life will end miserably if you do this. Keep her with you always and forever like you will with Ella." I spoke calmly.  
"Wait how did you," I cut her off with my teleportation.

I went back into my own timeline and saw Max in the main street of what seemed like Malibu, just waiting for someone. I walked over to her, "Excuse me, Max?"  
"Oh, no not me. I'm Jules you must have me mistaken for someone else." 'Jules' said.  
I replied, "Sorry, you're probably right. Anyway, um?" two girls stepped out of an apartment building. "Jules, hey! Sorry to make you wait." The blond one started. "Hey who's the dude? He coming with us?" the white haired one said. "Nah," Jules said, "He's just some guy."

I walked away from their group only to find a walking hand in hand to a cinema. I looked closely and strange enough it was Dylan and Reb, still don't know how that happened. Staring back at Jules she gave me a smile. _He is kind of cute I wonder if he'd like to go out._ I took out a piece of paper from my right pocket wrote on it and ran up t her.  
"Excuse me, Jules. You kind of dropped this."I said.  
she had a look curiosity, "Really, thanks."

I turned the other way and ran before she could read it. Her and her friends both checked out the note.  
_Hi I'm kind of at this but you wanna catch a movie some time. Like Friday at 8pm.  
_She and her friends giggled together and she blushed. I was happy she got to live a normal life.


End file.
